


The Baker's Boy

by MissGuided



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Football, Couterback!Niall Horan, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Liam plays on the team as well, Louis and the guys go to the same uni, Love, M/M, Multi, OT5, OT5 Friendship, Romance, Zayn is the english professor, bad past relationships, captain!Harry styles, extreme fluff, harry also has some type of friendship with zayn, harry has a bad rep but actually takes a liking to louis, harry is the jock, harry loves louis ass, harrys dad owns the bakery, insecurities on louis part, liam is his little puppy self, louis and harry are very compatible, louis is kind of an outcast, louis loves harrys curls, louis trying to play hard to get, louis working to pay for uni, niall is defensive, niall loves to drink, niall thinks zayn is too pretty to be around his man, niall/liam/harry are bestfriends, styles bakery, uni boyfriends, unsureness, zayn is very sarcastic, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuided/pseuds/MissGuided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson: A nineteen year old still settling into the uni life, and left with no options Louis is stuck working at the local bakery in order to pay for his crappy flat and expensive tuition. Little did he know said bakery was owned by the father of conniving, flirty, and handsome Harry Styles: The captain of the university's American football team. Will his new occupation lead to frustration or a new friendship that can maybe be something more?</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baker's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first full and complete larry story. It isn't finished yet, but i have 7 chapters written currently. I don't think the work will go beyond 10 or 15 chapters. This might be considered a little childish. But its full of sarcasm, and stupidity and our beautiful ot5 so i think I've done a decent job! LOL

L 

 

"Fuck Fuck Fuck" Louis mutters as he falls to the floor on his knees trying to gather the fallen flour with his bare hands. He knew it was too heavy, but he always had to be the tough guy. Didn't he? After staring at the white substance for what seemed to be ages and realizing it was to no use Louis stands up glaring at the flour scattered across the floor thinking of another way to clean his mess. Why did he take this job again? He was never really good at cleaning his own messes. That's whats mums were for. 

 

He knew however that he was in no position to complain or in this case refuse to clean his own mess; he needs a job, badly. Apparently the only person who believed he was responsible enough to hire was John Styles. Louis has yet to figure out why, but is grateful that someone took a chance on him. A chance that would soon be reconsidered if he didn't clean this shit up. 

 

Louis knew from the very beginning that being the one to open up Styles bakery would be loads of work. He would need to wake up at six in the morning, run down the street from his decent-looking flat, and have the whole place cleaned, organized, and swept before opening time; which needed to be done with utmost responsibility. And he was. Being a responsible 19 year old adult, really. Well until the flour became to heavy and he decided to drop it. But honestly was it his fault that he had weak upper arm strength? 

 

He sighs moving his fringe to the right before rolling up his sleeves and bending down to pick up the now empty flour bag. He crumbles the thick wrapping and throws it in the trash throwing his hands up in a victory punch "woo" he says weakly before dropping his arm and huffing again. He makes his way to the corner of the steel adorned kitchen and grabs the green broom. Louis figures his life can't get any more pathetic. 

 

X

 

After clearing the mess Louis realizes its 8:00am which means the doors need to be opened. He picks up the dust carrier and throws out all the flour that was now off the floor. He places the dust carrier in the corner with the broom before heading out of the kitchen and behind the counter which was settled in the main area of the bakery. It isn't a big bakery, but beautiful nonetheless, small round tables paired with two chairs opposite each other line the walls. Pictures and paintings of different quotes and important people of baking history line the teal walls. Big glass windows showing a clear view of the quiet neighborhood. Louis always liked this part. The quiet that overtook the bakery in the mornings. He breathes the smell of freshly baked cookies before lifting the counter top where purchases are made and passing into the sitting area. He makes his way to the door before unlocking it and flipping the sign so that 'open' is facing the streets. "Well here we go, another day another dollar" Louis says in joyful sarcasm. 

 

He decides it would be best to change his powder-covered apron for a new one before people start filing in. The logo of the bakery: a chef hat with a small mustache, sits in the center of the brown apron as he pulls his head through and ties it around his curvy waist finally taking his position on the high round stool behind the counter.

 

X

 

Several hours and cupcake sales later Louis decides its time to finish the delivery packaging that needs to be shipped to some girls sweet sixteen. He heads back into the kitchen realizing that the shop is empty and this is the best time to get work done. He starts labeling the white boxes with her name: Mary, before placing the pink sparkling cupcakes carefully into the boxes. If one where to walk by they would literally be able to feel his excitement bursting through the walls of the bakery as he closes the box and starts packing another one rather sluggishly. 

 

Everything was going well until the "Chinge" of the cashier startled Louis into dropping the very last cupcake. "Dammit, what now?" he huffs as he pushes the kitchen doors open. There behind the register stands a tall, quite lanky figure. He is rather built Louis has to give him that. As he stops in his tracks he realizes there is a complete stranger standing behind the register he is meant to be taking care of. Was this guy a thief? Did he not think there would be people working here in the middle of the day? With the front door unlocked? Clearly this wasn't an experienced mugger. He pushes his ridiculous thoughts of contemplation away as he cocks his hip to the side and clears his throat. However this decision is automatically regretted because Louis is met with the brightest pair of emerald eyes he had ever seen, milky white skin and a head adorned with a luscious mop of brown curls. Well kinda like curls. Louis notices the way they're pulled back with an olive green headband thinking maybe this was how the stranger kept them tame-

 

"Who the fuck are you?" Louis asks quickly stopping his thoughts of adoration. The once innocent looking face owned by the stranger turns into a small devilish smirk, closing the register and leaning against the counter with his crossed arms. "Well well well, you must be Louis" he says holding the cash taken from the register in his closed fist. "Yea, and you?" Louis quips placing his hands on his hips. He was not letting this little bugger get away without a lesson from the sass master. "M' Harry" the boy says drawing out the words in his low raspy voice as he walks closer to Louis. 

 

Louis sucks in his breath as the fresh smelling stranger, now known as Harry, bends down slightly and whispers hotly into Louis' ear,

 

"I'm the Bakers Boy"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first full story so take it easy on me! I promise the later chapters get better! I appreciate anyone who takes the time to read my rubbish, and i would love to hear what you think!


End file.
